


纸片人恋爱系列第三弹「吾辈之劳作乃恋爱」

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 纽约商界总裁K x 东京时尚设计师T(人设梗源已得到太太授权✧*。)KT，ABO，OOC，注意避雷信息素：A沉香×O柚子*有A团人物出场*激情写作,先写哪个发哪个





	纸片人恋爱系列第三弹「吾辈之劳作乃恋爱」

—·—·—·正文·—·—·—

00.

你听说过鸡尾酒会效应吗？

觥筹交错，嘈杂的会场之中，一个人的注意只能够专注于眼前与他对话的人身上。

但如果有人在身后呼唤他的名字——

“堂本刚先生？”

这是一个非常容易到达的激活阈限，所以他一定会回头寻找声音的来源。

目光接触，沦陷就在这瞬间。

 

01.

怎么看待一个人，除了他所表现出来的品质，主要取决于你的眼光。

“承认了吧，在你的标准里他是帅的。”

帅是真的，长成这样谁看他不帅。

“但我还是不会答应的。”

堂本刚将小蛋糕最上边的那颗葡萄塞进了嘴里，二宫和也盯着他的手，为男友买来的甜点默哀，内心祈祷着第一颗也是最后一颗……然后第二颗也进嘴了。

 

一切都是从一封邮件开始的。

名扬万里的时尚设计师堂本刚，从来不接受私人定制邀约的堂本刚，有一封邮件躺在他的邮箱里，好像平地上的炸弹，手指上的倒刺，篮球场上的足球。

「亲爱的堂本刚先生，我公司诚聘您作为新品牌策划人，出席下个月的xxx酒会」

“我以为我到现在这个水平没有人会来踩雷了。”

「并为我公司CEO堂本光一先生量身定制一套……」

“我名气不大吗？”

他又捏了一颗塞进嘴里。

“你再吃一颗就真的不大了。”

二宫小和眼巴巴地看着一半的果粒被堂本刚吃掉后，终于向前辈的压迫奋起反击。

 

“剛san~堂本集团的总裁助理来了~~”

工作室门口，一脸为难的实习生身后跟着几位西装革履的高大男士，做工精细的服装和锃亮的皮鞋，宣示着这些人时时刻刻都把品牌形象挂在身上。堂本刚突然害怕起来，万一他们都是培养器里繁殖出来的工具人怎么办。脑袋里除了“完成任务”之外没有其他指令，如果自己不配合的话可能会被他们胳膊上安装的激光大炮解决掉。

怎么想想还有点赛博朋克的酷劲儿。

 

一场谈判花掉了他大部分的脑力体力，最后还是在对方的妥协下收场。其实大老板开出的条件很完美，包括那些不肯妥协的细节，但正是这些才让一切都显得如此真实且商业，就像一场真正的交易。他险些松口答应下来。

 

二宫和也从堂本刚走出会议室后的表情就知道自己的小蛋糕难逃被前辈全部吃掉的命运了，他乖乖摆好了小叉子，甚至还殷勤地泡上一杯花茶。

“alpha可真难打。”

堂本刚嘴巴塞得满满的，几乎忘了送来这个小蛋糕的人也是一个alpha。

“nino……”

他现在才反应过来，整件事情里最违和的地方——

“堂本集团，不是在美国吗？”

 

02.

俗话说的好，怕什么来什么。

这是堂本刚第二次与堂本光一在公开场合碰面了。

第一次是伦敦的时装周，业内一位设计师好友说有人想见他，于是便跟着去了附近的餐厅。出现在他面前的不是别人，正是前不久刚被自己拒绝过的那位总裁大人。

对方似乎是个很好说话但又很奇怪的人，举止行为礼貌体贴，但作为“得罪”过堂本光一的人，堂本刚实在按耐不住心中好奇，就在朋友去洗手间，餐桌上只剩他们两人的时候开口了。

“这是不放弃的意思吗？”

说起死缠烂打，明目张胆跑来抱他大腿不撒手都还好，他最怕遇上绵里藏针的笑面虎，笑意盈盈的就把你拐到了自己的窝里，怎么掉进陷阱的都不知道，被人拐走了还帮人数钱——创业初期没什么商业头脑的堂本刚经常干这种事，但现在他不是了。

除了当对手是一名已经足够成功优秀的alpha。

“我没有要强迫你的意思，我只是觉得…”

看看你能秀出个什么花来。

“抛开那些专业方面的事情，剛san也是个值得做朋友的人。”

堂本光一对他笑了，短发利落地抖动了几次，刀刻般的下颌线都变得温柔。是啊，总裁大人除了红酒的话题，其他的一句都没讲，好像是他妄自菲薄了。

“对不起…”

他收起了一身戾气，好在钢琴声和朗姆酒的香味很快就把这些不安带走了。

所以现在他们是朋友了，吗？

 

03.

堂本刚的灵感都是遇水则发的，但不知道从什么时候开始，他遇水后满脑子都是那个人。

一天的疲劳本都该在泡热水澡时消散，现在却越来越难了。

 

他拿起吸满水的毛巾披在肩上，手掌抚摸上自己的手臂。他会想到堂本光一，那个人穿西装很好看，仿佛三件套在他身上才找到了真正的主人，服装笔挺的线条将身形衬托得更加端正优雅。

空气里的温度越来越高，水下的手情难自禁地包裹住分身…

仅依靠残留在脑海里的杂志图片，他就浑身发痒无力。堂本光一穿着背心运动的取材，精壮的身材散发着一股强有力的男性荷尔蒙气息，因为运动产生的喘息，肌肉颤抖的幅度，汗水蒸发的热量…都变得无比真实。他想起了气息复杂的餐厅里，一闪而过的古朴沉香味。

后颈的腺体突突地跳了几下，他不得不扭动脑袋缓解细微的快感，下唇被狠狠咬住，难耐的呻吟都被吞进肚子里藏住。

他在干什么，想着客户的脸和身体自慰？但是…但是……他想要触碰他的身体…想要被他触碰…自己的手指，一点也不过瘾。

身体扭动的幅度越来越大，最终释放了出来，水面上漂起白色的东西，可身体却并没有因此而轻松一些，他想他一定是疯了。

 

04.

所以此刻，堂本刚在看到堂本光一的瞬间，整个人都像被定住一样，连呼吸也不会了。

他宛如一个小学生，见到性幻想对象的腼腆小学男生，一言不发就兀自脸红了。害得堂本光一以为自己的信息素不小心跑出来了，他将堂本刚拉到一间休息室里，在抽屉里寻找抑制剂。

“光一san…我没事……”

俗话又说的好，祸不单行。

堂本刚早就有预感再见到光一绝对不是什么好事，但也没想到会发展成两个人独处的状态。

“我我我…我先走了……”

“这里看烟花的角度居然刚好！”

堂本光一兴奋地趴在窗台上对他指着窗外，接着就是花火接二连三升空绽开的声音，贴着复古欧美风壁纸的房间被映成艳丽的红绿蓝。搭在把手上的指尖滑落，好像有一根看不见的线，一头在堂本光一的手里，一头在他的脑袋里。

脚步被牵引至窗口，烟火把夜空照得明亮，原本看不见的云彩也被描绘出了隐隐约约的轮廓。

两个人就这样安静的看烟花，谁也没有说话，气氛却如同干练的打样师一眼就能看出最好的尺寸那样流畅不拖沓。

这不就是他一直以来所追求的情感知觉吗。

「爱是沉默且不尴尬的相处」

但是是谁给你的勇气对自己的性幻想对象抱有这种自信的。

“你好香…”

堂本光一突然凑近，低头在他的脸颊附近嗅了一圈。

“我知道……”

堂本刚当然知道自己香了，稍稍低头就可以闻到洗发水的味道，是淡淡的果香味。如果他是一颗糖，他自己都想吃掉自己。

“有柚子的味道…”

堂本刚根本没有时间考虑信息素的事情，因为堂本光一靠得更近了，双手轻轻环绕上他的腰。

在这个没有人会注意的角落房间，仅与大厅一门之隔的地方，宴会的两位主角若即若离的依偎在一起。一个闭眼深呼吸享受，另一个脸红的像熟透的苹果。

堂本刚知道自己该推开他，但却找不到合适的理由。怀抱的力道刚刚好，一股淡雅的味道飘进鼻腔，夹在两人中间的空气都因此变得平缓温和。他不自觉的贴近了堂本光一，后腰弯出一个诱人的弧度，让堂本光一的眼底发红。

搭在对方厚实肩膀上的手掌使出明知道推不动他的力气，直到手心快要出汗的地步。堂本光一突然耸肩，没有甩掉他，反倒将他的胳膊抻直了，变成环绕在脖子上的姿势，末了埋在他发尾处的高挺鼻梁还蹭了蹭。

实际的感受早就超过了幻想，真实的触碰如此珍贵，他恨不得把神经元突触释放的突触小泡一个个提取出来仔细研究，看看里边到底包含了哪些信号。

“光一…先生……”

“你不推开我吗？”

堂本光一发觉堂本刚并不生气，便耍赖皮似的又蹭了几下。

“你为了让我做一身衣服就这么不择手段吗？”

大老板亲身下海色诱什么的。

“没有答应的事情，不在考虑范围内。”

“反正今天签了合同，我就是你的……员工了。”

堂本刚花费0.1秒的功夫斟酌了一下，将那个暧昧的“人”字收回肚子里。

“期待你的作品。”

 

05.

「啪——」

一本厚厚的杂志被摔在木质的小茶几上，平时都是堂本刚宝贝着的家具，第一次被本人如此粗暴的对待。

“堂本光一他什么意思？”

二宫和也拿起杂志，a4大的页面赫然印着一张俊脸——堂本光一，他的怀里搂着最近势头正火的一位年轻设计师。

“我很欣赏他的创意——”杂志在此处圈出堂本光一胸口那个独角兽造型的胸针，“这些小饰品是一间儿童福利院的手工工坊制作的，所以不论从形式还是背后的意义来看，都赋予严肃的西装新的活力。”

“xx设计师与日本著名设计师堂本刚风格相似，据有关人士透露，堂本光一曾邀请堂本刚为其出席欧洲分公司成立仪式设计服装，却被拒绝，这也可能是他请xx为本次小型慈善活动设计服装的原因之一……”

二宫小声朗读出来，堂本刚圆润的五官已经变得吹胡子瞪眼。

“你大爷我玩独角兽的时候你还不知道在哪里呢！”

二宫看着堂本刚气鼓鼓的腮帮，好像看到了利达钓到过的河豚鱼。

“就是！”

“老子做了多少慈善你那点都不够我塞牙缝的！”

“就是就是！”

“我不答应他，他难道要把模仿我的人请个遍吗？”

“就…呃……不是不是..”

堂本刚的肩膀突然就耷拉下来，明明没有哭，二宫却觉得他整个人看起来都湿漉漉的。他怎么都想不起来怎样才能让濒死的鱼恢复活力，早知道平时利达说鱼的时候自己多听听了。

 

大概是心在流泪吧。

那个拥抱过自己的手臂，拥抱着别人，那张赞美过自己的嘴唇，赞美了别人，那个邀请过自己的人，穿着别人做的衣服。

难看，他说的是衣服，和他自己。

他应该像个孩子一样去爱，真诚大胆无所畏惧。他应该像个成年人一样“懂事”，闭口不谈那些冠冕堂皇的诺言，这些本该是心照不宣的事。这才是一个三十多岁的人应该有的状态。

怎么能被与好感对象一两次的肢体接触弄得头脑发昏，不知秦汉无论魏晋呢。

嫉妒，堂本刚知道他触犯了人类的大忌。

可堂本光一是一个潘多拉魔盒，唯一的锁早就被自己扔进了大海。

谁说他不是恶魔呢。

 

06.

“你去几天啊…”

二宫和也抱着一只超——大的三角君与拎着两个行李箱的堂本刚道别。

“不知道。”

“注意签证时间…”

……也不至于呆那么久吧。

“加油，你准能行。”

二宫拿玩偶撞他一下，俏皮地眨眨眼。

 

“和美国的合作不是说在日本也可以做的吗？”

大野翻着工作室的设计任务时间轴很是疑惑。

“他去寻爱了。”

“哈？”

“迟早迟早，迟不如早。我去接男朋友下班啦。”

“nino男朋友到底是做什么工作的？每天下班时间好奇怪的说…”

钟面的指针指向12点附近。

“早、间、新、闻、主、播、”

 

07.

to:堂本刚  
一、切忌得意忘形。  
二、切忌得意忘形。  
三、切忌得意忘形。  
by:堂本刚

 

08.

美国好——大啊，连汉堡都是大的。

堂本刚又一次点了自己绝对吃不完的汉堡，与之前不同的是，这一次他对面坐着堂本光一。想想怕自己狼吞虎咽的吃相，怕吓到对方，他只几口就吃不下去了。看着那片牛肉有些残念，在心里小声向它道歉，对不起今天有喜欢的人坐对面我不敢吃太多怕打嗝……

“吃不完吗？”

“啊？嗯……”

“实在吃不完的话我帮你解决吧。”

“不用不用不用——”

说着堂本光一已经将他面前的盘子端到了过去，接着他的牙印就咬了下去。

“光一san也会来这里吃饭吗？”

“这里的饭…好7哇……”

总裁大人嘴角的沙拉酱每次被舔掉后又会在吃下一口的时候沾上，而那个人自己却毫无察觉。一个人就算穿着最名贵的西装，却还是会在吃东西的时候露出本性。可爱极了。

自己一点也不真实，在他面前连吃汉堡的真实姿态都敢展现。都跑来纽约了，但也只是单纯地呆在这里而已不是吗。

有时候人们喜欢一个人，总会想变成对方喜欢的模样，却渐渐忘了自己原本爱的是什么。

堂本刚突然陷入了深深的自我厌恶。

如果他喜欢上自己之后，又发现自己其实不是这样的，会失望吗。

算了，人家还不喜欢你。

 

“这周六你有空吗？”

嘴角的沙拉酱终于被全部擦掉了，堂本光一看着餐巾纸上的一小块发出难以置信的感叹，好像不相信自己的吃相有这么糟糕。

堂本刚指着自己，“我么？”

“这儿就咱们两个人，除了你还能有谁？”

他这才注意到周围的几张桌子都是空的，只有几个大胆的人在看他们俩。

该死的鸡尾酒会效应。

“下午两点，我去接你，有一场篮球赛。我先走了——下午有会。”

 

这天东京凌晨三点，二宫和也跟着男友起床了，顺便向堂本刚做述职报告，他发现前辈的表情明显有点不一样，嘴角的弧度怎么也消不掉。

汉堡手灵活地在键盘上舞动，堂本刚正想说不要玩手机，就收到了来自二宫和也的短信。

「💕❓」

视频通话变得沉默，过了一会儿屏幕那边的手机震了两下，二宫和也划开消息，看到了两个符号——

「👬👌」

“三垒？”

“别瞎说，这周末第一次…约会？是约会吗，他也没说，反正就是约我了~”

“啊~别去了发现全公司都被邀请了哈…”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴——”

 

09.

服装——精心挑选了偏运动类的，饼干——和专业的西点老师学着烤的，鞋——特意选择了一双运动鞋。

都挺完美的，是配得上精英alpha的形象。别忘了最重要的一点，“切忌得意忘形”。

 

10.

“光一san是学计算机的？！”

堂本光一总是忍不住从后视镜里看堂本刚。

一颗套着宽大外衣的白玉团子，尤其像这样吃惊的时候，嘴巴和眼睛都圆圆的。把他切开的话，会有甜甜的彩色糖心流出来吧。

“我很好奇，剛san在s街的西装店做了那么多年学徒，为什么自己成立品牌之后不接受私人定制了呢？”

“秘密~”

堂本光一眼角的笑纹太醒目了，堂本刚就算是直视前方，余光里也觉得发烫。

 

11.

堂本刚有的时候会羡慕alpha。

比如方才在球场上挥汗如雨，此刻却能够换下一身球衣，穿着白短袖牛仔裤和自己喝咖啡的堂本光一。

他怎么可以这么潇洒，自己只想着吃冰淇凌。

都怪对面那家店的草莓味儿太重了。

 

“我过去一下。”

堂本刚就这样看着堂本光一穿过马路，再拿着一个超级大的芭菲回来。

“看你像个小孩子一样老看对面，算我感谢你今天陪我打篮球，大家都说曲奇很好吃。”

“谢谢光一san…不用谢！！！”

总觉得这次约会欠点什么，原来是少了冰淇凌的魔法。

堂本刚激动地邀请堂本光一先吃最上边的第一口，总裁大人向前探去身子，手撑着下巴张开了嘴——

“啊——

堂本刚极尽自己的小心翼翼，甚至还特意观察了一下小勺子的边缘有没有缺口会划破嘴唇。只有热恋的傻白甜情侣才会注意这些不是吗

“好甜。”

“果然还是冰淇凌最好吃了！”

第二勺进了自己的口腔，他不该和堂本光一公用一个勺子的，不在发情期的时候，喜欢的alpha的信息素比催情药还可怕。

“其实投资什么的都是骗人的，”

堂本光一突然开口，眼神矍铄，只需轻微的压迫感就足以激起一个omega天生的臣服性。

“酒会也是幌子，”

每说一句，他就靠近一点，两人的距离越来越短。

“请你来做制作人也是为了把你锁在身边。”

alpha的眼神像突然凝结的冰霜冻住堂本刚的身体。

“一切都是为了，接、近、你、”

脸颊凑到最近的距离，嘴唇上方有什么被他舔掉了。

“果然还是你更甜一些。”

“总裁大人真的这么想要我做一身衣服吗？”

堂本刚明知道这也骗人的理由了，但总得有点矜持，为自己不争气的脸红找个借口吧。

“那你答应了吗？”

“这是不平等条约…”

冰淇淋被放置，逐渐失去了原有的形状，各种颜色混在一起，化作一滩奇怪的液体，堂本刚也是。

“你可以签了再看看到底谁会被压榨。”

怎么想都是我吧。

 

12.

这是光一爸爸第一次带人回家，pan妞高兴地摇着尾巴。

但她根本没有机会去亲近这位香喷喷的客人。

 

“做到哪一步？”

堂本刚一进门就被抱起来抵在门板上，口腔里的空气被快速掠夺，他几乎没有办法呼吸。

“太快了……”

“但对我来说和你不是第一次…”

这又是什么意思？

“我一个人的时候…在浴室…在床上……会想着你……”

“别说了！！”

他伸手捂住那些下流的言辞，手心紧接着传来一阵柔软湿热的触感。

“你好香…”

跌跌撞撞一路吻进卧室里，宽大的床上满是堂本光一的味道，比起信息素的侵蚀，堂本刚更像是喝了假酒一样，他看到颜色单调的房间里到处都冒着粉红色的泡泡。

他好像被丢进了香炉里加热，一同的还有块破碎的奇楠木片。香味从炉眼里悠悠然升起，是让人失智的新型毒素，只对他一个人起作用。

堂本刚就像一颗荔枝，扒掉外层皮的过程里甜甜的汁水就不断溢出来，又香又甜，水灵灵的怎么也榨不干。

进入的瞬间好像有千万跟细小的针尖碾过神经，完美的契合度让两人都忍不住扭动身体发出叹息或呻吟。

“刚才…你说…唔……和我不是第一次…嗯~~是什么意思……”

“你…说呢…”

低沉的喘气声与撞击的频率一致，像条蛇不断努力钻进他的大脑。

“你应该也不是第一次吧…和我……”

堂本刚莫得有些生气，原来喜欢早就被发现了，这个人却不说出来。他赌气般地一个翻身，将人骑在身下妄想着占上风。

现实是腰已经软了，身子一直向下滑，不力量里的骑乘姿势只会让堂本光一越埋越深罢了。

“混蛋…太深了……”

“你会受伤的。”

alpha二话不说将人放倒，软白的身体陷入柔软床铺中，闷青的巧克力色发丝因为摩擦产生的静电被吸附在黑色的床单上，堂本光一从来没觉得自己的床单这么有用过。

“混蛋…你慢一点……”

看来他堂本光一是逮了只暴躁的小野猫回来。

娇弱的谩骂没有丝毫的震慑力，身体极其诚实，腰部扭动着展现给他更加色情的线条，身下的小人儿褪去工作时生人勿近的冷漠面具，在身下求欢。堂本刚的身上仿佛有汲取不完的美味，否则他怎么可能停不下来。

他低头啃食胸前粉红色的樱桃，两颗红豆渐渐挺立起来，肉感十足的欧派软绵绵的，像布丁Q弹，他居然觉得有一股奶香扑鼻而来。

摇晃的幅度过大，堂本刚觉得自己好像在船上，快要晕了。那就晕吧，做到失去知觉，失去理智也无所谓。甬道感知着alpha的体液，就这样全部染上他的味道吧，借此机会从头到脚都获得新生。

他热爱反差，最易成为一个人不同的两面的俘虏。

他爱极了堂本光一天下无敌的模样，像永辉的太阳屹立不倒，让人安心。也沉迷于此刻他野兽般的压迫力，万人之上的总裁大人脱掉文明的外衣，却并不是回归野蛮，而是使出浑身解数满足自己和他的本能。

堂本光一拐弯抹角做的这些事情，归根结底都来自于想要占有他的欲望，而这个欲望的最底层埋藏的就是此刻——一场欢畅的，灵肉契合的爱。

要什么柏拉图式，要什么abo的性别限制，堂本光一给他一个眼神就可以高潮。谁说弗洛伊德是流氓？给他两分钟的时间撤回消息。

“你分心了。”

堂本光一说的肯定。

“那就说明…你还不够——啊……”

倔强的逞能被撞的破碎，好像松树上厚厚的积雪接连抖落，扑簌簌的掉下来，被太阳化作一捧冰水。

“说话前三思。”

“不够……厉害…”

肉嘟嘟的腰身被更大的力气固定住，堂本光一几乎要把自己钉在他身上，浅浅的退出与深而有力的挺入交替，交合处的水声黏腻色气，囊袋拍打在会阴的敏感处。情欲与爱意催生出更多润滑的液体来接纳他的alpha。

两个人明明没有一个人处在发情期，却像在争先恐后的比较谁的情欲更加浓烈，谁比谁更胜一筹。

沉香层次分明，透着清新的果香，甜蜜的花香和沉稳的木香。而柚子，已经被酿成了一杯清澈透明的果酒，不醉不休。两者打翻在室内，气体分子渗透进液体分子中，被牢牢锁住。

两人像久别重逢的爱侣，体液迸射，溅在手心上、身体上、肠壁上。

“我……想好了…”

堂本刚的声音还带着高潮的余韵，娇媚却带着一股坚定。

“我给你做衣服，而且——”

他把堂本光一搂着自己的那根手臂又扯的近了一些，说：

“我要你今后只穿我做的衣服。”

 

13.

堂本光一盯着堂本刚脸上快要堵塞的情欲快感看得出神，身下半软的巨物因为这句略带侵略性的话而硬挺起来。omega独特的身体构造很好的包容着自己，抽插的动作再次变得快速且磨人。

他想起初见时，先入为主地以为堂本刚是位性冷淡的美人。可后来托烟花的福，信息素露出马脚，他才敢乘胜追击。

手下的投资和产业若干，商界传奇的手笔拟过多少令同行难以望其项背的项目合同。唯独面对堂本刚的时候，他的大脑一片空白。

他喜欢向这个世界表达自己，也善于向这个世界表达自己。演讲，节目，杂志采访，以他的思维方式，总能将一切都控制在恰到好处的地方，即便是那些看起来不可开交的争执也显得合乎情理。

有一种低调的控制感，满足了他作为一名成功人士来说，几乎不足为道的虚荣心。

除了第一次见到堂本刚，那是他唯一一次的对自己失控。

彼时长发飘飘的人儿坐在T台侧方的第一排，身着一件他看不出样式的衣服，满是白绿色的小花与叶片，和周围那些西装绅士或小礼裙淑女大相径庭。

他就坐在那里，安静又无畏，周身散发着一股雨林的气息，好像在另一个世界。

堂本光一以为是家里的电视机切换到了自然频道，他找不到形容词，T台上的服装来自堂本刚的手笔，头顶上播放的音乐也是。可比起这些，他们的主人才更吸引人。

如果这些时尚，这种表面的现象都是堂本刚口中所谓的“时尚的论文”，他又该如何解读呢。

想要得到一个人，第一次觉得小心翼翼，无从下手。

 

“居、心、叵、测、”

这是堂本刚的评价。

可下一秒三角小嘴的柔软就被吞进了狐狸先生的肚里，一切“罪过”都被冠以爱的名号继续逍遥法外。

堂本光一好像有点坏坏的，堂本刚想，但是爽不就行了吗。都已经是很好的大人了，谁还会因为自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己而不知所措呢。

 

14.

“物极必反，之前有多别扭现在就有多腻歪。”

“二宫和也你说话小心点，谁之前向我申请换电脑设备来着？”

“我还不是为了给你更好的建模！！！”

“你乖乖的，我下个礼拜回去办入籍。”

“……  
“所以…沉香的味道真的很高级吗？”

“自己去卖中药的地方闻！”

 

15.

堂本光一总算懂得了什么叫圆满，但他不会说出来，因为不为圆满而目醉神迷、惊愕叹息的，才是圆满的主人。

pan酱在脚尖打了一个滚，随后头也不回的跑向了厨房，堂本光一的手还留在半空里，一副想摸没摸到的姿势，腰也还弯着，但小公主已经换了一个对象去撒娇了。站在距离厨房有些距离的玄关，他突然有一种站在上帝视角的感觉。

幸福也不过如此，回家路上的各种花接二连三地开了，进门就有温软的饭香，不知不觉就过上自己想要的生活，所有事情都井然有序。他想这是堂本刚给他的安全感，让被爱的人有恃无恐。

“看什么呢？”

堂本刚端着一个砂锅放在餐桌上，咕嘟咕嘟得翻滚出热气。围裙之下是又宽又长的柔软毛衣和毛茸茸的小腿，可以闻到衣物柔顺剂的香味，隆起的小腹宣告着这个家庭不久之后将要迎来一名新成员。

“你爸爸又傻了。”

他低头对pan说。

“汪——”

“感冒才好，你去穿上长裤……”

他从身后轻轻圈住堂本刚的肚子，双手覆在圆滚滚的肚皮上，感受新生命的跳动。

“宝宝今天踢你了吗？”

“还好…我炖了鲫鱼汤……”

“看见了。”

他的鼻尖在后颈的腺体上摩擦，奶白的皮肤好像砂锅里的鱼汤一样细腻，他钟爱堂本刚这副柔软的模样，连带着入口的食物都变得温和，有更多的柚皮味一点点散发出来。

“据说有助于产奶…”

在肚子上打着转抚摸的手掌突然停止了动作，就这样沉默几秒钟后，那双大手缓缓向上移动……

“你先去换衣服…别穿着‘工作服’抱我——！！唔……”

汤勺沿着锅边转了一圈后掉在了桌上，吉娃娃抬头舔了舔自己的鼻尖便快步跑回了自己的小窝，她才不要看两位爸爸亲亲我我呢。

沉稳又俏皮的味道在房间内散开，掺杂着淡淡的奶香，让pan妞打了好几个喷嚏。

 

16.

所谓一场说走就走的约会，只不过是在工作日的午饭之后，下楼去大都市的街道瞎转悠罢了。

就在堂本刚快要忍不住喊无聊的时候，街边一位老人向堂本光一递来一枝玫瑰花。他似乎讲不了话，沙哑的嗓子与鼻腔共鸣后只发出沙砾般的“啊啊”声。

“谢谢~”

大老板倒是轻车熟路的感样子，好像这是一件再平常不过的事情。

在堂本刚开口前堂本光一给出了解答。

“周围这几栋楼都是我的，街上的小商贩我也基本都认识。”

这，几，栋，楼…堂本刚抬头，脖子向后扬起一个直角也有些难以观察到楼顶的大厦，都是堂本光一的。说起来他“嫁”进来这么久了，对堂本光一名下到底有多少产业也从来没有研究过。

“你快告诉我这整条街都是你的…这样我下半辈子就可以不用工作了。”

“整条街不至于，半条倒是差不多，不过也够你下半辈子了。我总算懂了方野san为什么要搞那些东西了——就是我的特助，他把鲜花印在水泥上什么的。”

堂本光一说着将花朵递给了他。

“果然送给爱人的时候，会希望它一直如此鲜艳。”

他接下那朵花，半开的花蕊羞涩，鲜艳的红色却又奔放，想来此刻的玫瑰大概还是个情窦初开的少女吧。

“但鲜花本就不是为了永远开放而生的啊，任何事物都有保质期的，只是长短而已。”

大老板突然就哑口无言了。

“长久有长久的好处，但是短也没什么可惜的，如果这么在意提前就已经知道的结果，那这个世界也会变小的。所以我们什么时候回公司？就算是老板和老板夫人也不能这样明目张胆的迟到吧。”

堂本光一对这个突然的想法释怀了，即便是枯萎的花朵都能被这个人赋予新的生命，还有什么值得他意难平呢。

“走——我带你去那家巧克力工坊，回去的时候顺便给小夏定个生日蛋糕。”

“诶？那下午就不上班了吗？”

“反正我聘你来也不是为了赚钱啊。”

“那我是来干嘛的？？？”

堂本刚想着手里那一摞时尚杂志的拍摄任务，不情愿的被堂本光一拖着向前走。

“你这辈子啊，除了工作，主要和我谈谈恋爱就行了。”

“老不正经的，小夏都多大了两个老的还谈什么恋爱。”

他小声嘀咕着，小圆脸又不争气的红了，玫瑰的颜色和他相得益彰。

堂本刚看着堂本光一的后脑勺，感叹他可真是年纪越大越爱向外走动。之前幼稚园的活动这个人可是绝对不参加的，现在小夏上小学了，一个简单到不能再简单的人物演讲都是他爸爸从头监督到尾。

“堂本光一你终于长大了，我还以为等我老了要一个人去跳广场舞呢。”

“如果你真要去跳的话，肯定不会有我。”

十指紧扣，左手无名指上的指环折射出彩虹的七色光，整条街都被他们搞得满是浪漫的玫瑰色。

一段感情以何形式开始不重要，怎样结束也不必太在意，一路上和他一起，相互扶持着走到白头的那一天，这感觉就很美。

他对他的沦陷，寒来暑往，势不可挡。

**Author's Note:**

> —·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—·—
> 
> 我又把什么奇怪的东西写完了🌚  
> ps.堂本小夏(konatsu)，生日在0721，盛夏之际，堂本光一灵光一闪就起了这个名字(对,是大爷干的,和我没关系
> 
> 另，之前预告的第二弹，被我写成忘仔牛奶魔幻沙雕风，再过几日与大家见面


End file.
